


Breathing Isn't Boring

by watsonholmes



Series: Daddy Sherlock and His Jawn [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, Kid John, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shota, Shota John, Shotalock, Size Difference, shotajohn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsonholmes/pseuds/watsonholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you want Daddy to make you feel good again? But this time Jawn will feel so much better than last night!” Sherlock asked, eyes widening as he showed John how exciting this would be. John smiled at his daddy and nodded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing Isn't Boring

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction that explores a sexual relationship between an underaged John (ShotaJohn) and a normal (adult) Sherlock. 
> 
> Proceed with caution.  
> Disclaimer below.
> 
> I posted this 4am 15/5 and I have just finished revising it. It was originally 4.5k words. After the revision, it is now over 5k words. :)

Sherlock slowly woke up feeling his Jawn pressed to his chest. Sherlock opened one eye and then the other. John’s head was resting on Sherlock’s left shoulder, his mouth lightly sucking on his left thumb. This image of John made his mind reel as it recalled everything that happened the night before.  John looking so vulnerable beneath him, innocence being stripped away, being _licked_ away by his Daddy’s tongue. John fucking himself on Sherlock tongue, moaning his name over and over and _over_. God, every moment of last night could keep Sherlock awake at night for weeks. His morning erection was making itself known as he was assaulted by such beautiful images and memories of John spread open for Daddy. He was proud of his Jawn so much, letting his Daddy take care of him and then making his Daddy happy even more as he assisted Sherlock’s orgasm. _John is really a special kid_ , Sherlock thought fondly as he cupped his little boy’s cheeks.

As he cupped John’s cheeks, sometimes brushing his bangs away from the boy’s face, he touched his thumb on the corner of john’s slightly open lips. John was still slightly sucking his thumb, unaware of Sherlock’s caresses. Slowly, Sherlock hooked his thumb inside John’s cheek, feeling the hot wet and smooth surface there, Sherlock can’t help but groan as his mind is filled with images of him fucking John’s mouth, not unlike last night. Only, instead of John just licking Sherlock’s head, he would take it in his mouth. _How wet and hot it would be_ , Sherlock wondered. His half-hard cock started filling with more blood, showing the signs of an impressive erection that no doubt will appear and have to be taken care of. _By John, of course,_ Sherlock supplied. John is still sleeping peacefully despite a thumb exploring inside his cheek.

Sherlock looked at the sight before him. John naked, sucking his thumb and Sherlock’s thumb inside that small innocent mouth, completely unaware of all the filthy thoughts going on in his Daddy’s mind. He tried pushing John’s own thumb from his mouth and have John suck on Sherlock’s instead. His other hand coming round to cup John’s arse—index finger dipping in that luscious cleft of his boy’s arse. John continued sucking away at the bigger thumb now invading his mouth. Index finger and his thumb moved simultaneously at a leisurely pace, dipping in and out, in and out. Sherlock can feel the suction on the tip of his thumb and couldn’t help the moaning John’s name. He took the finger which was rubbing itself deeper and deeper into john’s arse and brought it to his mouth and wet it enough to make it slick. He resumed rubbing there until it reached John’s tight hole. He didn’t intend on fingering John just yet; that will come later. He just wanted to lightly press on the entrance he fully intends to penetrate really soon. _This morning if I’m lucky,_ Sherlock silently prayed.

The next thing he knew, John was beginning to wake up. Face scrunched up because of the light of morning. He opened his big deep blue eyes and tried to say something unintelligible because of the thumb still moving inside his mouth. Taking pity on his boy, Sherlock removed his thumb just to let it drag John’s lower lip. _So delectable._  

“Daddy?” John asked, confused by the thumb and the finger pressing down there.

“Shh...” Sherlock whispered, pressing John closer to him without removing his finger nor breaking the rhythm he made. “Did my baby sleep well with Daddy beside him?” Sherlock whispered in his ear.

“Uh-huh.” John said with a smile on his lips, eyes fluttering. _Oh, he’s in big trouble now,_ Sherlock thought. “I love sleeping with Daddy always.” John said and Sherlock found this boldness endearing.

Feeling incredibly bold, John kissed his Daddy’s cheek catching Sherlock by surprise. He pulled back and gazed into John’s eyes trying to deduce John. All he could see was love and adoration John had for his Daddy. John moved closer and captured his Daddy’s lips kissing him sweetly. Sherlock was beyond delighted because of how much John loved him; he has to show how much he loves John too. They kissed and licked and explored each other’s mouth, their breaths mingled hot and sweet. Compared to last night, John was bolder and braver to try new things. His arms started to circle Daddy’s neck to pull him even closer.

Sherlock rolled them over so John was underneath him again, his left hand abandoning John’s arse and now nestling John’s head. Reluctantly, John let go of his Daddy’s neck and just placed it on his Daddy’s big shoulders. Looking up at his Daddy, he unconsciously bent his knees, feet flat on the bed, spreading himself for Daddy. _So perfect. So submissive._ Sherlock noted with delight.

“Jawn, did you like what Daddy did last night? Did you like Daddy tasting you?” Sherlock asked, his right hand roaming John’s small body, intentionally grazing John’s pink nipples.

“Uh-huh” John said, his voice was still really high and that made it all the more endearing to Sherlock.

“Did Daddy make you feel good?” Sherlock asked, blunt fingernails lightly scratching John’s tummy.

“Tickles, Daddy!!!” John screamed trying to cover his belly as he giggled. Sherlock covered John’s hand with his own, trying to get John to focus and answer him. “Uh-huh.” Came John’s reply. Big blue eyes stared into Sherlock’s eyes as if it held all the answers. To John, it probably did.

“Do you want Daddy to make you feel good again? But this time Jawn will feel so much better than last night!” Sherlock asked, eyes widening as he showed John how exciting this would be. John smiled at his daddy and nodded.

John freed his hands  being trapped by Sherlock’s. Sherlock let it happen as he was intrigued as to what John might do. John then took his Daddy’s hand, guiding it to his lips and John kissed Sherlock’s index and middle finger. Sherlock groaned at the sight, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Regaining control of his almost short-circuiting mind he bent his ring and pinkie finger so John would have better access with the fingers he has chosen worthy of his attention. Slowly, John brought it again to his lips, kissed it and put the tip in. Sherlock probably has the patience of a saint at this point. What he wouldn’t give to fuck that beautiful mouth. _He will, someday,_ he vowed to himself.

After a while, the two had set a rhythm, much like Sherlock’s dipping in and out of John’s cleft. _Brilliant._ From his kneeling position on top of John, Sherlock maneuvered John’s legs so his thighs were resting on Sherlock’s shoulders and his feet somewhere near Sherlock’s shoulder blade. The man was directly in front of John’s placid cock. Sherlock knew it wouldn’t be this unresponsive for long. John sucked happily around Sherlock’s fingers closing his eyes from time to time to feel the roughness of the pads and to taste the flavour there.

Parting John’s thighs with his head, Sherlock appreciated the view—John’s cock in front and John sucking his fingers further down. He started licking John’s inner thighs going up to his groin. John instinctively tried to close his thighs at the wet sensation. So, Sherlock rested his head on one thigh while he kept the other from closing in. He licked more enthusiastically at the stretch of skin presented to him until John relaxed and got used to the sensation. The earlier placid cock started showing interest. Sherlock thought it time to make it hard, and extremely so. He licked a line from John’s balls to the tip of his cock which is growing bigger by the second. Sherlock repeated this movement until he was satisfied. He had his mouth and tongue working John’s cock until he took it whole in his mouth. The little boy started whimpering and moaning from Daddy’s mouth doing filthy things to his cock. Inside, Sherlock lapped at the head of John’s cock and applied pressure at the glans. After a while, he released John’s cock from his mouth with and obscene pop. Sherlock gave a few more kisses and licks here and there before sitting up with his feet under him.

John had his eyes closed and Sherlock could see tremors shaking John’s small body. “Jawn?” He coaxed. Sherlock had to wait a few more breaths before John opened his eyes to his Daddy sitting up and stroking his big cock. “Jawn, do you see my cock?” Sherlock said, giving his beautiful cock a few more exquisite strokes. “My cock would love to be inside your tiny hole, Jawn. It would make Daddy really happy.” Sherlock said, taking in John’s small form as he continued his leisurely strokes. John just looked at his Daddy from his face to the big cock then back to his face again, back and forth until he could think of something to say.

“B-but, it’s big, daddy. Will it fit?” John asked, fear evident in his voice.

“Of course, baby. You’re a big boy now so I know you would let daddy with his big cock in your big boy hole, right?” Sherlock asked his voice unable to hide the lust he felt.

“But… Will it hurt, Daddy?” _Perfect!_ Sherlock rejoiced because he knew how much Jawn wanted to please his Daddy.

“Of course not, baby” Sherlock whispered, but he couldn’t stop the excitement from leaking out of him, just like his precum steadily oozing out of his cock. “Daddy will prepare so you’ll be able to take Daddy’s cock, okay? I would never want to hurt my baby, right?” Sherlock assured John, but the boy isn’t convinced yet. “Daddy will tell you everything before I do it, okay? If it hurts you can tell Daddy to stop. I wouldn never _ever_ want my Jawn to get hurt.” Sherlock cooed.

Sherlock could see it before it happened, John putting on his brave face before nodding. His eyebrows set in grim determination made Sherlock want to bundle him up and kiss him and cuddle him but there will be plenty of time for that later.

“Okay, Jawn, just like last night, I was tasting you there, remember?” John nodded. “Daddy will do it again because I know how much you love my tongue tasting you…” John began to ask how his Daddy knew how much he liked his “hole” being licked last night before Sherlock flipped him over.

“This time, I want you like this.” Sherlock said as he rearranged John—head and shoulders on the bed, knees pressed together and his arse high up in the air. The perfect round arse was presented to him; all he had to do was part the cheeks and he’ll be able to taste that glorious pink little hole again. But first, he wanted to appreciate the site before him. How beautiful John’s arse looked in the light of day, Sherlock mused.

He started caressing John’s arse cheeks, one in each hand. So smooth and so white. Sherlock wanted to bite it. So he did, but not too hard; he wouldn’t want to scare John off. First, he kissed the right arse cheek and then he licked it. He did the same to the other cheek. He opened his mouth a bit and let his teeth drag on that sensitive skin. John jumped at the feeling of teeth on his bum. Sherlock reassured John everything was okay and that he would take things slow and that he just couldn’t help taking a bite of John’s delicious bum. After worshipping John’s beautiful round arse, Sherlock dipped his thumbs a bit and slowly revealed John’s pink hole. Like John’s arse, it looked pinker and sweeter and more delectable in the light. One could never say Sherlock didn’t appreciate the small things.

“I’m going to lick now.” Sherlock said before plunging his tongue in that sweet bum and licking up a stripe from John’s perineum to the small of his back. John’s body was trembling and he tried to soothe John by lightly stroking his back. Sherlock laved on John’s hole and appreciated each wink it gave. After some time, John relaxed enough that Sherlock could dip the tip of his tongue in John’s hole. He whispered sweet things to John’s pink hole as if it heard him. Sherlock only hoped John could hear these praises. Precome was leaking and dripping from Sherlock’s cock to his balls. He imagined John having the same situation with his cock.

“Jawn. I’m going to insert my pinkie in your hole, okay?” Sherlock said, voice barely above a whisper. John looked as if he was too far gone. Staying in this position might become problematic later so Sherlock rearranged John once more so he was on all fours, legs spread wide. John was looking at his daddy. There was fear there. And lust.

“Daddy…” John’s voice was so small. It was probably because now, he was more aware of the sensations compared to when his Daddy rimmed him the night before.

“Yes, baby? You’re such a good boy today, did you know that? So good and obedient for daddy” Sherlock kept the praises going knowing how much John liked hearing them. “Such a good boy. My precious baby. So beautiful and pretty and so open for daddy. My Jawn…”

As Sherlock said praise after praise, he managed to take the bottle of lube he’d been saving for quite a while and slicked up his fingers and John’s hole. “Now, Jawn, my beautiful little boy, Daddy is going to insert his pinkie now, okay? Just tell Daddy if it hurts. Not when it’s just uncomfortable. Understood?” John nodded feeling something wet trail down his thigh. “Relax, Jawn. It’s just Daddy. You want daddy to take care of you, right?” Sherlock egged John on, to get him to focus on things other than being penetrated for the first time. “Why don’t you tell me how much you love your daddy? What you love about Daddy, hun? Can you please tell me?” Sherlock cooed. His pinkie circling just outside that tight hole, massaging the tight muscle there, seeking permission for entry.

“I-I love it when…” John trembled. He couldn’t help but fear the pain that might come. “I love it when Daddy and Jawn watch shows on the telly at night. When we snuggle under the big orange blanket. And-and when you get us cookies and milk so that I would eat while we waTCH!” Sherlock timed it perfectly; John was relaxed enough so he plunged inside, feeling the warmth enveloping him; John’s hole closing on Sherlock’s pinkie like it wanted more, like it needed more.

“Very good, luv. Very brave and very good for Daddy. You know what I love about my Jawn?” Sherlock asked as he slowly pumped his pinkie inside that slick warm hole. Sherlock’s other hand was also slick with lube so he stroked his cock long and slow. “I love it when Jawn really wants to please Daddy. When Jawn does as Daddy says. I also love how my Jawn tastes…” Sherlock whispered before licking a stripe from the dip of John’s back to the base of his skull, Johny visibly shivered. He timed his strokes with his pinkie pumping into John butSherlock had to stop so that he could move on. _One step closer to fucking my little boy._

“Jawn, I’m gonna remove my pinkie now and I will replace it with my middle finger, okay? Now, why don’t you tell me more about what you love about Daddy?” Sherlock’s strategy worked the first time, he hoped it would get him through the whole ordeal. He was still pumping his pinkie in and out when John spoke again.

“I aaaah… I love it when Daddy talks to Mr. Bear and when he kisses him after he kisses me good night. I lo-love it when Daddy smiles at Jawn bec-because Jawn is the only o-one who sees Daddy smile like tha…….” Sherlock slowly withdrew his pinkie and saw John’s empty hole begging to be filled again. Sherlock can’t help but bend down and push his tongue inside once more, this time deeper, inside that tightening muscle. Oh how he loved how John tastes. So exquisite, no brand of liquor could ever compete. So perfect. He continued fucking John with his tongue and he heard the little boy gasp and moan. “Oh daddy! Oh. Oh!”

Sherlock quickly replaced his tongue with his middle finger; considerably larger and longer than his pinkie or tongue. He noticed John has spread his legs wider—to let Daddy in deeper. “You know John,” Sherlock began as he twisted his wrist to feel the walls of John’s anus so hot and tight. “There’s a little button here inside that could make you see stars! People say that when stimulated, it’s the best orgasm a man could ever experience. I’ve tried it before, of course, but I want Jawn to experience it too.” John’s head hung low, his small cock slapping his belly. “John?” Sherlock checked to see if John was still coherent.

“Yes daddy! Please let me see stars. Please Daddy aaah...Your fin- your finger so big daddy…” John moaned His arms shaking just like his legs. _Poor Jawn. I’ll make it better,_ Sherlock thought. Sherlock curled his finger and hit John’s prostate eliciting a loud moan from the child. And John did see stars. He doesn’t know how or why. Maybe because Daddy it that’s why he saw them. When John could hear properly again, it was his Daddy’s beautiful voice soothing him, bringing him back to reality, the reality where John is fucking himself with his Daddy’s finger. He liked his Daddy’s voice so much. He hope when he grows up he would sound the same.

John couldn’t take any more, he was really tired in this position he hopes Daddy would notice and would let him take a break. Before he could tell his Daddy this, he was arranged to lay on his back, his Daddy was able to do this with his finger still inside John, moving in and out through John’s hole. He liked this position much better. He could see Daddy’s face and he could see how Daddy shows his love for Jawn.

“Alright, honey?” His Daddy asked, his voice laced with concern. John nodded smiling as he appreciated seeing his Daddy. “Ready for more?” His Daddy asked another question. John wasn’t sure but he loved obeying his Daddy as much as Daddy loved it when John obeyed him. John nodded again.

Sherlock smiled and gave him a kiss. “So perfect for me…” Sherlock whispered, lips mere centimetres away from John as he inserted his index finger. John gasped. It hurt. It definitely hurt. John wanted to protest but Daddy kissed him once more, intent on erasing that feeling and replace it with soft meaningful kisses.

“I know it hurts a bit, love. It’s like that in the beginning. Don’t worry, Jawn. Soon, you’ll have Daddy inside you.” Once more, Sherlock’s precision at aiming at John’s prostate proved incredibly useful as pleasure obliterated pain. John thought the pain somehow made the good feeling even better. He would ask his daddy later.

John’s hips were on his Daddy’s lap, his thighs spread and framing Sherlock’s hip, his torso formed a slope going up as it was still on the bed. Sherlock’s cock was abandoned for a while as he used his other hand to pinch and squeeze John’s nipples. It elicited moans and sharp gasps from John. The pair was sweaty from all their activities and Sherlock knew he’d be sweating even more in a while.

John’s hole stretched beautifully as Sherlock predicted; that hole pink and very accommodating to his the fingers pumping in and out. He had dreamt of stretching John open and ready for him for ages. He bought the lube a month ago and he thought of needing lube for this purpose months before that. John was so beautiful like this, legs spread, mouth open and panting, hole stretched so wide yet not enough for Sherlock’s big cock. It’s a wet dream come true.

Both their breathing was audible; and here Sherlock thought breathing was boring before. He never knew how marvellous breathing is. John’s face was red, redder than last night. He was tearing up, but he wasn’t crying. Probably from the stretch. _But, he had one more finger to fit in that tiny hole_. He shouldn’t waste any time. He should invest in a butt plug. _Add that to the shopping list._

John was clutching at the sheet under him and at his thighs. How could he feel all the sensations and not explode? “One more finger, John” Sherlock said.

 _One more? I couldn’t take any more. Please!_ John started panicking. “No more, Daddy, please? Please. No more. No more.” John begged, tears streaming.

“It’s just one more baby. Please? For me? Will you do that, Jawn? For me?” John did not seem to hear him. Sherlock was still pumping his fingers inside John’s hole, occasionally curling his fingers in that spot. “Does it hurt, sweetheart? Tell Daddy, please?”

John shook his head. It didn’t hurt, not really. He just couldn’t… “Too much, Daddy. I feel like aaaaahh I’m g-gonna ex-esp-esplode, Daddy…” John moaned some more.

“For me? Please?” Sherlock asked once more, hopeful.

John didn’t answer but John didn’t shake his head either. Slowly, Sherlock let his ring finger through John’s tight muscle. John screamed and he was crying but he knew he should be brave for his Daddy.

“So brave Johnny. So brave for Daddy. That’s why I love my Johnny so much because he’s so brave and so big and he loves his Daddy and loves to make him happy. That’s why Daddy is always so happy because Jawn is the best baby anyone could possibly have. I love how open you are for Daddy, how you could be brave and take his big cock in you and fuck you really hard. So beautiful. So perfect. So good for daddy.” John’s eyes were wide open but he couldn’t hear a word Daddy was saying. He just knew it was about him being the perfect kid for Daddy. It was all too much. All the sensations, Daddy’s fingers on his belly button then on his nipples, and inside him. He felt so full, so incredibly full. His toes were curling from all the pleasure and pressure. He would be good for his Daddy because he loves his Daddy.

“So big. Daddy yes! Oh. Daddy Daddy. Daddy!!” Both John and Sherlock’s cocks were oozing and leaking with precome. Sherlock couldn’t wait any longer. But before finally fucking John into oblivion, he had to make sure John knew what was happening. That Daddy and baby were becoming one.

“John, you’re ready now, sweetheart. You’re ready to have Daddy inside you.”

“Yes! Yes Daddy for you…”

“And then Jawn and Daddy would become one. Would you like that my precious prince?” Sherlock said, lowering and aligning himself into John’s gaping hole. _Christ. If I’m not careful I could cum right now. I couldn’t patiently prepare John and have this ruined by my own cock,_ Sherlock thought to himself. “Johnny, you and I would become one.”

“Daddy?” John asked, eyes finally opening to see what’s happening.

“Yes, my love?”

“Can you kiss me when you put your cock inside me please?” John asked. So innocent. So beautiful. So pure. Sherlock cannot wait to penetrate his hole with his enormous cock.

“Of course, my precious. Anything you want. My beautiful baby boy…” Sherlock kissed him deeply as he plunged inch by agonizing inch into that sweet pink hole. John’s screams and moans and gasps was swallowed by Sherlock’s bruising kiss. It took ages until Sherlock was inside John to the hilt, his balls resting on John’s sweet plump arse. Sherlock couldn’t move and he couldn’t stop kissing John—his tears wetting the sheets beneath him, clawing at anything and everything he came in contact with: Daddy’s back, the sheets, Daddy’s broad shoulders, his own hair. It was too much for his little boy, he hated himself for making his John cry, but he loved John’s moans and whimpers, and even the painful scratches John was making on his back; he especially loved John tightening more around Sherlock’s big cock. It was too big for his little boy, but he felt as if his hole wanted nothing more thank to be filled. John was in no danger and Sherlock assured himself that. He was tearing up because of too much sensation. It is completely understandable.

Sherlock couldn’t move, the tightness surrounding him and the heat was enough to drive him mad. He didn’t even want to think about whose hole he was penetrating for the first time, but that was the most important part of all. This was John. His baby. The love of his life. The only person who warmed his heart, who made him realize that he actually had one. Right now, he was inside him. He could practically feel his cock draining John’s innocence, but no one could take that, not even after Sherlock’s pounding into John’s arse. John will forever be _his Jawn_. Right now, though, he had other things to do, like pump John’s virgin hole until both of them were sated.

 _Tight. Tight. Tight!_ was all Sherlock could thing about. He moved fractionally and it made John whimper underneath him, he moved a bit more and John moaned more; his small hands trying to get his Daddy to stop any movement.

“I love my John so very _very_ much. So good for me. Such a brave little boy for daddy.” Sherlock began his praises as he starts pulling his cock out little by little and pushing it back in with a bit more force. Big fat tears were flowing down John’s cheeks and the sides of his face. Should Sherlock continue his praises or should he kiss John like he asked? Kissing it is, then.

Sherlock’s strokes were slow and deep, just how he likes it. John was a whimpering mess; happy that his Daddy was kissing him and that he could breathe a bit better and not let all the really big sensations overwhelm him.

After a few deep pumps, Sherlock could feel John’s arse getting tighter. “Are you about to orgasm, John?” He managed to ask a question and it actually made him proud. John nodded. Sherlock, holding off his own orgasm reached between them to stroke John’s cock and bring him to climax. Sherlock wanted Jawn and Daddy to climax at the same time. At this rate, it wouldn’t be a problem. His hand was in time with his hips as he pumped in an out of John.

John signalled his oncoming orgasm by looking at Sherlock, hands digging into Sherlock’s shoulders and then kissing the man. He bucked into John faster, his hand stroking John just as fast. The bed was shaking, The headboard noisily hitting the wall. Sherlock was sure their moans could be heard from across the street and that the bed would break from under them if the rutting and shaking and pumping didn’t stop.

A few moments later, Jawn and his Daddy were coming. It took John by surprise, all the sensations. The release of sudden pressure. The blinding pleasure surging through him just like last night but this was much more intense. John’s cock pulsed and streaks of hot semen suddenly came out. It was so intense that it felt like it took his breath away. He couldn’t see anything. Everything was so white even with his eyes closed. He was pure sensation. He wasn’t jawn anymore, he was this ball of pleasure exploding everywhere at once. Hot semen filled him. It was so hot and thick John feels like semen would come out again from his cock. He could feel his hole squeezing his Daddy’s cock and it made him dizzier.

Sherlock felt the same pleasure that surged through John’s body at the same time. He felt like he knew all the answers to all the mysteries of the world. He pulsed inside his little boy further tainting John’s innocence with his seed which would make him come once more if it hadn’t been for the fact he was still cumming. He could feel John’s pulse in his anus. It was squeezing him dry as if begging him to come once again. John’s hole was throbbing. Everything was pleasure. All the sensations making him so sensitive to everything. It was one of the best sensations Sherlock has ever felt and it would have the highest place and value in his mind palace. His body shaking just as John’s body was. Waves upon waves of pleasure seemed to flow through them. It was beautiful. Gorgeous. Filthy. Pure. Daddy and baby were one. They were connected in more ways than the cock currently still inside John’s body. Their orgasm was glorious. Their moans and screams were muffled by their kissing.  Everything was perfect. John was Daddy’s brave boy and Sherlock was Jawn’s most loving Daddy. When the shaking subsided and both regained control of their body, able to move their limbs a little, they just looked at each other, amazed by how their love brought the other to completion. John was the most perfect little boy to Sherlock, as Sherlock is no doubt John’s most perfect Daddy. They began kissing and exploring each other’s mouths once more; only this time there was no rush. Their kiss was unhurried and lazy, just appreciating each other’s beauty and perfection.

 

After they’ve cleaned themselves up, Sherlock looked at the damage, there was some damage to John but nothing that couldn’t be fixed by some ointment and a nice bath. He knew how to take care of John just as he knew how to take his innocence. John would be sore, deliciously so, and everything would be okay because Daddy wouldn’t let anything hurt John. _Except for Daddy’s prick,_ Sherlock smirked.

 Last night was a good start to their little adventure, but this, this was far beyond what Sherlock ever imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not condone or support any sort of underage relationships in real life. Any sexual relationship between an adult and a minor in real life is rape and abuse, and perpetrators should be prosecuted to the full extent of the law.


End file.
